


【UNINE队长喝醉了怎么办？】

by gaohuangaim307



Category: all汶, 夏李一跳, 彬彬宥李, 春风十李, 羿汶定情 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaohuangaim307/pseuds/gaohuangaim307
Summary: np，废料产物，三观不正，不喜勿入
Relationships: 嘉羿/李汶翰, 夏瀚宇/李汶翰, 胡春杨/李汶翰, 陈宥维/李汶翰
Kudos: 21





	【UNINE队长喝醉了怎么办？】

“怎么办？”

房间里还站着的四个男人互相看了几眼，一脸的无语。谁能想到一杯酒下肚，他们的宝贝队长能醉成这样？

李汶翰在他们的围观下，一边嘿嘿傻笑一边在地上翻滚，嘴里还嚷嚷着:“人呢？呵呵呵……快…扶我起来！哈哈哈哈，我还没赢呢……”

四人一头黑线，不知该拿这祖宗怎么办。想到明天宿醉醒来李汶翰可能会跟他们发火，四个人头疼不已。

原本因为第二天没工作，大家晚上想放松一下，所以嘉羿兴冲冲地拉上陈宥维和夏瀚宇，来李汶翰房间找他打牌。虽然胡春杨不太乐意，可是架不住李汶翰跟他撒娇，也只好加入。几个人打的是最没有技术含量的大丰收，输的人要脸上贴纸条，谁知今晚李汶翰运气不好，连输三局。小祖宗不高兴了，说只有自己贴太丑了，要改规则，输的人喝酒。

其他四人哪会有异议，就见李汶翰翻出一瓶看不出是哪国文字的酒来，笑得贼兮兮地说是从家里顺来的。老爸把它放在酒架子最里头好久没动，一定是珍藏。于是他不顾几人劝阻，打开酒瓶倒了一杯出来。

接下来的一局又是李汶翰输。他懊恼地把手中的纸牌往地上一扔，横眉怒视弟弟们:“你们……你们作弊！不可能一直我输！”他手指着陈宥维，抖啊抖地问:“是不是你？！”

陈宥维被指控很冤枉，但还是好脾气的说:“我一直在给你送牌好吗，是你以为我有诈，不敢接。”他叹口气揉了揉自家笨蛋队长的脑袋，怜爱地看他。

“那……要不然就是你！”李汶翰转手把矛头指向夏瀚宇，“你没说话是不是在给杨杨递信号！”夏瀚宇原本掩嘴在笑，见到李汶翰质问他脸色一沉，瞪着他说:“是你太笨了还敢怪我？” 胡春杨也在一旁呵呵笑着看戏。

李汶翰被骂笨蛋也不敢回嘴，扁了扁嘴坐回去，嘉羿好笑地递过那杯酒:“好啦愿赌服输，你就抿一小口算了。”

李汶翰生气地看着那杯满满的，他原本为那四人倒的酒，一赌气，抢过来就喝了一大口。

胡春杨在他旁边见了，脸色一变，连忙去夺，李汶翰被酒辣的呛到，却还是不服输地挡开胡春杨的手，将一整杯酒灌进嘴里。

然后……然后就变成了现在这个场面。

“牌呢？酒呢？嘿嘿嘿，快拿来呀……啦啦啦……”这瓶不知道是什么品种的酒应该是很烈了，一杯就能让平时爱摆队长架子的李汶翰满地打滚，意识全无。四个人当下决定把酒拿的远远的，再也不敢给他喝了。

“那……现在怎么办？”嘉羿呆呆地望着李汶翰，忽然就看直了眼。

原本面面相觑的其他三人见此，也低头去看，只一眼，就呼吸不顺畅起来。

李汶翰不知道什么时候，把穿在身上的浴袍解开了。嘉羿三人上楼找他的时候，他刚刚洗完澡，已经是初秋的晚上有点凉意，李汶翰套着一件薄薄的浴袍，现在这件浴袍欲掉不掉地挂在他的肩上，露出大片白花花的胸膛，领口一直开到小腹，因为喝了酒微微冒出一层薄汗，在灯光下泛着好看的光泽，勾引着几个站着的男人。

仅仅是看见李汶翰裸露的胸口，就让几人喉头发紧，心猿意马。可是四个人都在，小祖宗却只有一个，怎么办呢？这个时候谁也不想去做大好人，主动退出让步。于是他们都选择了沉默。

李汶翰被晾在地上无人搀扶，独子乐了一会儿觉得没意思，笑呵呵地坐起来，环顾了一圈，也没分清谁是谁，找准一个高大的身影就猛扑过去:“嘉羿，来陪我玩……玩儿，陪我打牌～”

被扑的人只好半蹲下来一把架住了醉鬼，将人抱在怀里。李汶翰摇头晃脑地抬起头，迷茫的眼睛对了半天焦，这才看清眼前的人是陈宥维。他对着陈宥维笑了一下，就嘟着嘴哼哼唧唧地撒起娇:“宥维，来……来嘛～”

陈宥维原本因为被认错，有些不爽快，结果被李汶翰这一声喊的心肝儿都化了。再看看李汶翰喝了酒后水汪汪的眼睛正讨好地看着他，小嘴红润水嫩地嘟着，格外的漂亮，他忍不住伸出手指擦过那两片粉嫩的嘴唇，轻轻摩挲着。李汶翰觉得痒，甩了下头没甩开，伸出小舌头舔了舔下唇，湿润温热的舌头卷过陈宥维的拇指，令他下身立刻起了反应。

一旁的三人沉着脸看着这一幕，心里嫉妒的发狂却不舍得就这样离开，尤其是嘉羿。刚才李汶翰明明喊着他的名字，却扑进了陈宥维的怀里，害他白高兴一场，现在两个人又当着大家的面调起情来，这画面让他觉得酸涩不已，同时又感到一种奇异的快感自小腹升腾至喉咙，令他不由自主地吞了口口水。

他终于忍不住开口喊李汶翰：“汶翰…我在这里。”

李汶翰听见有人叫他，眨着眼睛扭过头去找，还没看清人在哪就被嘉羿一把拉过去跌进他的胸口，撞的他鼻子都痛了。他有些委屈地红了眼睛，不高兴地抱怨：“唔…好痛啊，鼻子扁了…”

这样软着声调哼咛，让嘉羿浑身热血沸腾的，也不顾有其他人在场，抬起李汶翰的下巴就一口亲了上去。李汶翰迷迷糊糊不知道发生了什么，只能被迫地接受这个有些急躁的吻，发出呜呜咽咽的声音。

至此，其他三人再也不去想离开的事了，他们有默契地互相看了一眼，仿佛从对方眼里看到了同样的决定。夏瀚宇没说话，转身就去将门锁上好，顺便将屋里的大灯调暗了一些。陈宥维挑眉笑笑，也没说什么，起身将窗帘仔细拉上，免得春光外泄。

胡春杨知道怎样也赶不走这几人了，暗地里翻了个白眼，只得走到浴室里，捣鼓着什么，出来的时候拿了样东西。陈宥维一看便了然笑笑，看来胡春杨这里东西准备的挺齐全。

趁着嘉羿专心地跟李汶翰接吻，陈宥维也凑上前来抚摸李汶翰的后颈，慢慢地将他褪到肩膀的浴袍一点点脱下来扔到一边，李汶翰全身仅剩一条内裤，忽然被凉意和背上多出的手激的颤抖了一下，挣扎着躲开了嘉羿的吻，像是憋坏了，大口地喘着粗气。

他难受地埋头在嘉羿怀里，身体因为刚才激烈的吻有些起了反应，瘫软成一团，没了力气。这时背上陈宥维的手缓缓地自上而下抚摸到腰际，顺着摸下去停在臀上的软肉，隔着内裤一点点揉搓，一阵阵奇妙的感觉令他脑子更加昏沉，一句话都说不出口。

陈宥维将手指滑进内裤缝内，轻轻撩过那道细缝，那里竟然湿润又柔软，他狐疑地看了一眼胡春杨，没想到胡春杨扬起脸，理直气壮地说：“本来他都答应我今晚随我处置的，我早早帮他清洗干净了。若不是你们突然进来……”说到这里他还有些微微皱眉，不满地想到李汶翰先前如何推三阻四地想逃过一劫，所以在他们进屋要打牌的时候才马上答应，就为了拖时间想让他放弃。

现在可好了，大哥，这回真的是你自己作死。

听完这句连夏瀚宇都没忍住笑出了声。怪不得他们之前进屋的时候，胡春杨脸色那么臭，李汶翰满脸通红显的很慌张。他看看地上几乎全裸的李汶翰，眼里的火热和此刻淡漠的表情极为不符，可惜李汶翰已经醉的没了意识，根本看不到，否则一定会笑他闷骚。

嘉羿才不去管他们几个在聊什么，满脑子都是怀里动情的李汶翰，他一手将人扶好，一手快速地扒下短裤，露出里面早已硕大的硬挺，哄着他说：“汶翰，来，张开嘴。”在李汶翰舔陈宥维手指的时候，他就硬了，一心只想着让李汶翰那撅起的小嘴马上含住他。

李汶翰听到这句，因为还沉浸在被抚摸的酥麻感中，迷茫地问：“吃……什么？”

“棒棒糖。”

胡春杨瞪了嘉羿一眼，却也没伸手阻止，只将刚刚从浴室里拿出的润滑剂挤在手上，准备给他哥先做个扩张，免得待会受不了喊痛。这个人平时训练时候不知道累不知道苦，偏偏做爱的时候，每次都泪眼汪汪地说弄疼他了，博取同情。

另一头被哄骗的李汶翰已经乖乖地张开了嘴，想不通为什么一个棒棒糖会这么大，好奇地伸出舌头舔了一下，这一下让嘉羿“嗯”地闷哼一声，撩拨的他双眼通红，他急不可耐地将那根大的吓人的棒子往前送了送，贴住李汶翰的小嘴，李汶翰被顶的不得已张开口，整个龟头一下子被塞进嘴里，撑的他哼唧一声，可怜兮兮地抬眼去看嘉羿。可是这个时候的嘉羿，脑子里就如同炸开了花，顾不得李汶翰嘴吃不吃的下，自顾自地往里挺身，连被小兔牙刮到都只是“嘶”地倒抽一口气，却仍然停不下来动作，不停地在小兔子嘴里做活塞运动，李汶翰难受极了，只能被迫承受，口水不住地从口中溢出。

胡春杨把润滑剂在手中捂热了，把李汶翰碍事的内裤一把拉到大腿边，用食指沾满了在李汶翰的股缝里挑动，趁着他含着嘉羿的东西，轻轻往穴口里送进一个指尖。其实他之前就为李汶翰做好了扩张，这会儿温热的穴口毫无阻拦地将他的食指吞了进去，吸的紧紧的，胡春杨忍住冲动，又塞入第二根手指，同样被已经情动的李汶翰完美接纳了进去。

口中还含着嘉羿的巨大，李汶翰已经脑子团成一坨浆糊，此时忽然被插进后股的手指弄的浑身一个激灵，清醒了几分，他说不出来哪里舒服或是不舒服，只是无助地一阵娇哼，这是平时的李汶翰绝对不会发出的声音，这样的叫声令几个男人都抓心挠肺的，恨不得立刻把他压在身下，疯狂地进入他干他。

胡春杨开始缓缓抽动手指，想让他哥早早习惯，他抬头看了一眼夏瀚宇，对着李汶翰使了个眼色，夏瀚宇马上意会了，凑到李汶翰身侧开始轻揉他的胸。他知道这里是李汶翰的敏感带，只要轻轻一蹭他就会软了身子。果然，刚触碰到那两处凸起，李汶翰“嗯~”的一声，腰就塌软下来，原本跪着给嘉羿舔弄的身子也几乎跪不住，要歪向一边。夏瀚宇赶紧将他扶好，仍是一边揉搓他的乳头，一边手向下探去摸到李汶翰的前面。他满意地发现那里已经微微抬起了头，他顺势一把握住，拇指揉捏着前头软软的部位，那里立刻渗出了一些透明的液体。李汶翰下身被抓住，吸了一口气，不住地急喘。那个地方脆弱又敏感，他根本受不住这样的挑逗。

胡春杨在他身后手中不停，又加入一根手指，插弄的更深了，他观察着大哥的反应，还在不停地试探寻找某个点，想让他能更加舒服。

李汶翰被身体几处的玩弄逼得眼泪都快要出来了，虽然他醉酒了意识不清，但身体反应却很诚实，一波波的快感从下体和后穴传递到身体的每一处，想叫又因为嘴里不停顶弄的那根东西太大了，叫不出声，只能边哼唧边摇头，想要甩开这种不受自己控制的感觉。一旁观战了许久的陈宥维有些心疼了，开口说道：“你们几个轻点，汶翰快受不住了。”他安抚地顺着李汶翰的后背，想让他好受些。

胡春杨听了冷哼一声：“你太小看我哥了。”

陈宥维见此忍不住咂舌，这孩子怎么回事，平时乖巧老实的，怎么关系到汶翰就黑化的不成样子？

黑化的胡春杨见扩张做的差不多了，于是拉起李汶翰的一条腿，将内裤整个扒掉，扶起他的腰来对着自己，扶着早已硬的不像话的性器，对准他哥的后穴，缓缓地顶了进去，因为扩张做的极好，竟然没有什么阻碍，他看李汶翰没有感到不适，就眯了下眼睛，狠下心将剩下的半根毫不客气地送了进去。

温热的软肉带着粘腻的汁液层层将胡春杨的性器包裹住，紧致的触感令胡春杨呼吸一滞，瞬间爽的头皮发麻。他忍住了快意没有立刻抽动，想让李汶翰适应他的硕大。

突如其来的入侵让李汶翰猛地睁大了湿漉漉的双眼，急促地哼了一声就要含不住嘉羿的东西，他带着哭腔摇摇头，像是要甩掉那跟插进后穴的异物，可是腰侧被胡春杨抓的死死的不准他躲开，还未等他挣扎，胡春杨已经开始轻轻抽动起来。

嘉羿也揽着他的脖子不让他乱动，李汶翰在自己面前被人后入的画面，对他来说是此刻最香艳刺激的催化剂，他感受着李汶翰因为被人顶弄而不断吞吐的更频繁的滋味，看着李汶翰泛着泪光却因为快感而闭目享受的性感模样，终于忍不住，脑中一阵白光袭来，在快速地挺动了十几下之后，低吼一声射了出来，全部射进了李汶翰的嘴里。

从未被这样对待过的李汶翰吞咽不及，被满口滚烫的精液呛了一下，呜咽着吐了出来，乳白色的精液顺着嘴角流下，这情色的样子被嘉羿看在眼里，感觉下身又悄悄抬了头。

不过他暂时没这个机会了。李汶翰口中没了阻碍，在胡春杨逐渐加深的抽插中不断地娇喘出声，已经完全没有了理智。他平时做爱从来没有这样叫出声过，也是因为醉酒，才全然不顾自己的形象，只随着身体不断涌出的欲望作出反应，用调了蜜的嗓音哭喊出来，一声声叫进人心里去，任谁听了都受不了。

胡春杨从背后将他压在地毯上，一改白日里做事慢吞吞的作风，发了狠劲儿将性器在已经发红的后穴里快速地操弄，也不知是出于什么心态，从他看见大哥给嘉羿口交的那一刻，就想把他干的哭出来。对他哥，他此刻是又爱又气，爱他这样性感又撩人的身体为了自己全然打开，气他此刻竟然不是自己独享，还要和别人分着吃。想到这里他不禁动作更激烈，撞到李汶翰甬道的深处，每一下都擦过那一点，层层叠叠的热浪让李汶翰吃不消，嘴里不停地喊着“不要了…呜呜呜，停….”。

做在兴头上的胡春杨当然没有理会，他扯起李汶翰支在地上的一只手肘，将他上半身拉起一半，防止他被自己撞的不住地往前滑。有的人平时看起来瘦瘦弱弱的没什么力气，做爱的时候却丝毫不给他哥留余地。

这个姿势让李汶翰悬在半空很无助，他手足无措地找不到抓扶的地方，心慌摇了摇头，身子就被一个人接住了。

他泪眼朦胧地看过去，终于看清了那人是陈宥维。他哭唧唧地一头扎进陈宥维怀里，像是找到了令他安心的救命稻草，伸出手把他搂的死死的，希望陈宥维能救救他，然而陈宥维并没有帮他脱离胡春杨肆无忌惮地抽插，而是捧起了他的下巴送到自己嘴边，惩罚似的轻咬了一下唇瓣，继而转头啃咬舔弄起他的耳垂和脖子。

李汶翰啊地一声轻呼，唇上的牙印让他目光稍微清明了两分，正要喊痛，但身后胡春杨带来的狂风暴雨般的快感却只能让他止不住嗯啊呻吟。

一边是后面被火热的性器不断摩擦顶撞带来的极致快感，一边是敏感的耳廓被湿润的唇舌厮磨舔舐激起的酥麻，李汶翰混沌的脑袋不太能分辨自己正在被做什么，只知道他此刻身体已经快要不是自己的，忽然一阵冰凉又顷刻间一阵火热，陷进这股情欲之中不能自拔。

胡春杨在越来越猛烈的操弄中终于到达顶端，一个用力将性器戳进李汶翰的体内最深处，射了进去。这一下让李汶翰再也受不住，娇呼一声闭眼倒在陈宥维的怀里。陈宥维笑笑在他脸上亲了几下，示意胡春杨拔出去。

胡春杨退开来的时候带出许多精液和不知名的体液，从有些红肿粉嫩的穴口流了下来，显得格外的色情。在他身后的夏瀚宇看见了呼吸一重，抿紧嘴唇抽出纸巾，嫌弃地擦掉李汶翰股间的液体，因为动作有些粗暴，刚刚才摩擦过度的小穴有些敏感地缩瑟了一下，李汶翰也哼哼唧唧地表示不满。

夏瀚宇满脸的阴沉不爽，却还是伸出手指，毫不怜惜地捅进那个微微张口的小穴里，抠弄起来，想要将多余的精液清理干净。这个动作让原本累坏昏昏欲睡的李汶翰一下抬起来头低呼着，蹙着眉轻叫“不要了……”。陈宥维抱着他觉得可爱万分，温柔地替他擦掉眼泪，不由分说地又吻住了李汶翰的嘴唇。

陈宥维非常绅士地等了许久，下身早就硬的不像话，可是他还是强忍着等李汶翰休息好，不想累坏了他的宝贝。此刻只有靠更多的唇舌交融，才能暂时缓解他急躁勃发的欲望。他用舌尖勾住李汶翰的小舌头，不停地卷舔，像是要把他吞吃入腹，只是接吻而已，就让迷糊的小醉鬼情迷不已，陈宥维好闻的气息和霸道的攻势，都让他感到一股股电流从脚趾直冲头顶，身子也渐渐软了下去，忘记了后穴的不适。

夏瀚宇觉得抠干净了，就拍了拍李汶翰的屁股，对着陈宥维朝床上努了努嘴。他没收力道，这一巴掌叭地一声清脆又响亮，惹的几个男人都忍不住侧目，只见李汶翰结实蜜色的屁股上印着一个微红的手掌印，看起来情色又诱人，那小祖宗还适时地闷哼一声，娇气又甜蜜。虽然刚刚发泄完毕，胡春杨和嘉羿还是忍不住咽了下口水。**！太**勾人了！

陈宥维起身将怀里的人拉扯到床边，因为李汶翰腿软站不住，连带陈宥维一起一下跌倒在床上，刚好倒在陈宥维身上。陈宥维乐得将就这个姿势，边吻他边伸手褪掉自己的短裤，没几下就全身赤裸，和李汶翰贴在一起。房间内气氛火热，充斥着淫靡的温热气息，没人觉得冷，只恨不得纷纷泄掉身上的火气。

虽然刚刚做过，陈宥维还是体贴地接过夏瀚宇递来的润滑剂，又挤出一些涂抹在自己的下体。小祖宗之前说过他太长了，如果不好好润滑，怕又要伤着他。

做好了一切准备，他才笑着捧起李汶翰的脸，朝那个红着眼睛可怜巴巴的小脸上亲了几下，说道:“要进来了哦。”李汶翰被他亲的迷迷蒙蒙的，根本不晓得要进去哪里，只顺着他说的话傻乎乎的点点头，接着就感到一个又大又硬的东西，再一次进入到身后那个还有些麻痒的小穴。

陈宥维进的很缓慢，因为李汶翰趴在他的身上，他也不能太大动作，可即使是这样，被李汶翰柔软湿润的软肉完全接纳也令他兴奋的头皮发麻，混身酥爽。已经完全被操开的小穴丝毫没有抗拒地将他的性器吸住，还不断地蠕动着像是想吞掉更多。陈宥维爽的要骂脏话了，和李汶翰双双长舒了一口气，享受这片刻的高潮。

李汶翰露出小兔牙紧紧咬着下唇，即使脑子不清醒却还是隐隐有些害羞，闭上眼睛不去看陈宥维，可脸上却是一副空虚被填满的满足模样，看着他隐忍又性感的脸庞，陈宥维骄傲又窝心，开始缓缓地动起来，想要让怀里的人更舒服。

比起刚刚被激烈的性爱操弄的七荤八素的可怕快感，和陈宥维这一场性事则完全相反。陈宥维做起爱来和他整个人作风极为相符，温柔又坚定，循序渐进地一点点摸索，在你还未察觉的情况下不知不觉已经陷入他编织的欲望中，心甘情愿地沉溺其中不愿出来。他下身也有些肿胀，紧贴在两人小腹中间不断被挤压摩擦，前后同时被伺候的舒服极了，李汶翰连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来，不住地呻吟出声，比他唱歌时还动人。

陈宥维渐渐地不太满意这样的速度，他斜眼看了一下在一旁抱臂隐忍的夏瀚宇，什么也没说，夏瀚宇竟然就看穿了他的意图。他没有多加思索就上了床，两手一捞把李汶翰架起来，整个人坐在了陈宥维身上，这个骑乘的姿势让陈宥维的欲望整跟埋进最深处，一下顶的李汶翰禁不住往后仰倒，难耐地闭眼尖叫起来，夏瀚宇趁势接过他的身子搂在怀里，将他的头勾过来和他接吻。

李汶翰被夏瀚宇略显干燥的嘴唇含住，呜呜咽咽地被迫承受，恍惚中他伸出舌头舔了舔夏瀚宇的嘴唇，仿佛要帮他舔湿一点，这一舔在夏瀚宇身体里点着了一把火，他忽然狠狠地啃咬着那两片早已红肿的嘴唇，一路沿着脖子到肩膀，一一舔弄起来，两只手也不闲着，绕到前面拨弄胸前两颗充血挺立的乳头。李汶翰被两人一起逗弄地快要哭出来，身前的欲望被晾在空气中渴望被抚摸，但他的手却被陈宥维十指紧扣撑在身体两侧，一时间只能大口地喘着粗气，歪在夏瀚宇怀里被顶的七零八落，不能言语。

夏瀚宇嫌陈宥维动作太慢，他不耐烦地脱掉了身上的衣服，跪坐在李汶翰身后扶着他。李汶翰的娇喘声音不停地在他耳边环绕，叫的他血气翻滚上来，性器早已充血挺立，他歪头对陈宥维说：“你慢点，我也要进来。”

陈宥维一听就皱起眉来，李汶翰虽然和他们都做过了，可是还从来没有同时接纳过两个人，那里再怎么柔韧也一定会弄疼他，他还真的舍不得。可夏瀚宇一副箭在弦上不得不发的样子，已经开始往下面涂上更多的润滑剂了。他知道阻止不了，只得先停下来，慢慢等夏瀚宇进来。

李汶翰根本不知道将要发生何事，见陈宥维做到一半忽然停下来，还抬起眼睛不解地看向陈宥维。陈宥维暗叹一声，只怪这小祖宗滋味太好，他们几人不但吃不够，还开始新花样了，他怜惜地摸了摸李汶翰的小脸，顺势拉下头来和他接吻，希望能缓解一点待会儿的疼痛。

夏瀚宇喘着粗气，忍着满头大汗，将性器对准那个已经充盈的穴口，缓慢又强势地塞进去。正在接吻的李汶翰忽然感到后股有异样的感觉，惊的想要抬起身去看，却被陈宥维搂住继续舔吻他，大手也在他背上不断摩挲安抚，让他放松。李汶翰嘴巴被堵住，一边哭叫着摇头，一边想要动动身子躲开下身那股巨物入侵的力量，奈何身子一点力气也没有，只能任人宰割。

夏瀚宇看着原本就紧致的后穴，以不可思议的柔软度慢慢吞进接纳着自己，那种难以言喻的征服感和快感充斥着他的全身，令他浑身汗毛都舒展开来了。终于整根没入的那一刻，三个人都忍不住叫出了声。

陈宥维这才知道胡春杨说的对，他真的小看他宝贝了。

嘉羿和胡春杨原本只在旁边看着，见到这个场面也忍不住上前查看李汶翰，担心他是不是被弄痛了或者会受伤。嘉羿鄙视地瞪了一眼夏瀚宇，没好气地说：“你怎么这么恶趣味？。”他有些吃味，这下只有自己还没和汶翰真刀真枪地做了。

胡春杨原本紧张的不行，可是眼见夏瀚宇已经开始缓缓抽动起来，李汶翰眼泪不断地掉出来害怕地摇头，却没有露出痛苦的神色，他这才放下心来，任他们闹腾。

李汶翰嗓子已经有些喊哑了，被两根硕大的性器同时抽插进出对他来说还是太吃力了，可他软的就像个布娃娃一样任人摆布，根本抵抗不了，他觉得自己快要坏掉了，弟弟们怎么这么坏啊，他又累又渴，他们却还不让他休息呜呜呜。

就在这时，胡春杨扳过他的脑袋嘴对嘴喂了他一口水，他像久旱的小草一样卖力地吸着那股清泉，任胡春杨在他口中不停翻搅挑动，许久后胡春杨才恋恋不舍地放开他。

刚刚恢复了一点力气，夏瀚宇下身就开始加快速度挺弄了。原本应该紧涩的小洞，因为瘫软放松的身体和充分的滋润，变得顺滑，即使两个人同时动作，也没让李汶翰喊疼，只是太过巨大的插入，让他承受不住，埋在体内不知谁的那一根，刚好碾过那令他疯狂的凸起，他已经哭不出声来，被两人夹在中间肆意操弄逐渐失控，而那两个主导这场性事的人，也早已经忍耐不住，慢慢地到达了高潮的临界点，疯狂地又毫无章法地抽插了几十下以后，李汶翰脸上泛着红潮，哑着声音闷哼一声，竟然被插射了，滚烫的液体喷在陈宥维的小腹和前胸，那情色的一幕刺激的他也受不了，射在了李汶翰的小穴深处。

他一边沉浸在高潮的余韵中，一边不忘抽出自己，搂着李汶翰不住地亲吻。夏瀚宇抓着李汶翰高高撅起的屁股，狠狠地戳了几下，也交代出来。

等他们两个平复了呼吸，再去看怀里的人，却发现他早已昏睡过去不省人事。

四个人各怀心事地清理好现场，和李汶翰身上黏腻的液体，就这么在屋里睡下了。

//

“汶翰他….有些不舒服，可能着凉了，想多睡一会儿。”嘉羿面不改色地对何昶希解释，为什么李汶翰这个吃货日上三竿了还没起床吃早餐。

“着凉？那我给他盛碗粥端过去吧。”管栎有些担心地说。

“咳，不用，待会我上去看看他，给他端过去好了。”陈宥维连忙接过碗，转身去盛粥。

何昶希有些狐疑地看看他们，觉得不大对劲。

“我好像…昨晚听到什么动静。”他挑眉对胡春杨说，观察着他的反应。

“我们昨晚在玩剧本杀，我哥老是第一个死。”胡春杨眨着眼无辜地看着何昶希，小声说道。

“哦？是吗？”何昶希挨个瞅了一遍，却没发现什么异样。“夏瀚宇去哪了？”

还没等到有人回答他，他们就听到楼上传来咣当一声响，好像有什么重物被丢在地上，接着就听见一阵杂乱无章的脚步声，夏瀚宇慌慌张张地跑了下来，见他们都在，立马刹住脚步，整理了一下凌乱的头发有些尴尬地说：“他生气了。暂时别上去。”

何昶希和管栎互相看了一眼，感到很奇怪。难道刚刚是汶翰在砸东西？再看看那三个人，却都摸摸鼻子不再跟他对视。

“你们又做了什么？他发这么大火？”何昶希问道。

做了什么？四个人沉默不语，却都开始回味。

**的！又硬了……

end.


End file.
